Usuario discusión:Alex Gonzalez
thumb|358px Hola y Bienvenido a mi Página de Discución, al estár aquí seguramenete quieres decirme algo, bueno, te contestaré en cuanto tenga la Oportunidad, y Suerte Editando, Tu Administrador, Katarn343 ' [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343]] 40pxMi Discusion Bienvenida del Administrador Actual---''' ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Halo: Combat Evolved. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kurt Ambross (Discusión) 00:56 10 feb 2010 '''Termina la Bienvenida del Administrador Actual, acontinuación son los Mensajes que me ha mandado la Comunidad: Hola que tal, primero que nada perdón por no haber contestado tu mensaje, lo que pasa es que no lo firmaste y no tenia idea de quien lo habia dejado. Segundo: gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que si le dedico algo de mi tiempo a esto cuando estoy trabajando, es irónico, no? contribuir en la wikia mientras trabajo y no en mis ratos libres :) pero bueno es que si soy un gran editor y como te podrás dar cuenta tengo el puesto número uno y por gran diferencia pero con el trabajo de varios meses y no solo de algunos dias o semanas, pero bueno otra vez gracias y si tienes alguna duda seguro que puedes contactarme y te contestaré en cuanto yo termine de leerla, espero y sigas en la wikia y no vayas mejorando en tus ediciones. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 20:26 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, sobre todo bienvenido a la página. La verdad están bien tus ediciones, pero lo que pasa es que no sabes subir una galería. Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para explicarte detalladamente pero en el editor hazle click al cuadrito que está a la derecha del cuadrito para subir una imagen y despues de darle click le das subir una galería. Tambien se puede diapositiva pero yo pienso que es mejor una galería. Pd: Tambien agrega una descripción a la imagen y si puedes tambien mejora tu ortografía (tu ortografía es buena pero lo único que no te da es en los acentos). Adiós [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:16 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Medallas Multijugador Hola, me eh fijado que has creado las medallas multijugador y te dejo esta plantilla para que se la pongas a tus articulos de las medallas, y cada vez que hagas un nuevo articulo sobre alguna medalla que no este en la plantilla la edites. ALONSO 3CRANEOS ALONSO 3CRANEOS 05:58 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Multijugador Por favor no arruines ni edites el articulo multijugador, todo lo que pusiste no sirve de nada si quieres mas razones si quieres te las digo. William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:03 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Exacto Yo no quiero traduccion ni lo que dice la tonta pagina en ingles, esto es en español no una traduccion para que entiendas mejor aqui en la portada ocupamos articulos para redireccionar no categorias. William Miguel Santana Carrion 20:16 7 feb 2011 (UTC) No hay problema No importa los errores se arreglan pero me disculpo por la forma en que actué, estaba muy estrezado por varias razones y la verdad perdóname por la forma en que actué. --William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:01 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola que tal, mira, he visto que últimamente has estado haciendo un sin fin de ediciones, pero estas ediciones no son productivas, sino erróneas, que más bien se conoce como vandalismo, he notado que por cada categoría que agregas haces una edición nueva, y no solo eso, sino que las categorías no tienen sentido y no deben ser agregadas, para empezar explícame, que tiene que ver el rango de Oficial Menor de Primera Clase con las categorías Halo 1, Halo 2, Halo 3, etc?, si no están agregadas al artículo es porque no deben estar ahí, y no porque al usuario que hizo el artículo le dio flojera añadirlas. Y pues, si sigues en ese camino te van a bloquear y todos los logros que has acumulado se te van a perder y de nada serviría todo lo malo que ya hiciste en la Wikia. Recuerda que esto es solo una advertencia al bloqueo, al cual tu ya eres un excelente candidato Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:06 10 feb 2011 (UTC) No te preocupes No te preocupes, solo trata de no volver a hacerlo, lo que pasa es que esas categorías son basura, algun otro usuario debio crearlas por error y pues los usuarios la vieron y con tal de acumular más logros las agregan y ya, pero como dije solo trata de no seguir haciendolo y no tendrás problemas con la administración. Y para que ya no estés tan inseguro de las categorías y otras cosas, si llego a resultar como administrador en las votaciones del 20 de febrero, voy a crear un tutorial sobre como crear artículos para usuarios nuevos como tú, y para los usuarios que necesiten perfeccionar sus ediciones para que ya no hayan más páginas basuras e incompletas Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:21 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :D hey hola lamento unirme hasta ahora un amigo en la otra wiki habia tenido unos problemirijillos pero bueno haber que hago aquiEdiskrad327 21:28 10 feb 2011 (UTC) no olvides firmar >:(Ediskrad327 21:33 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias :) Hola, que tal, soy yo de nuevo, y pues gracias por el comentario, aunque las votaciones todavía no están listas, es hasta el 20 de Febrero, sin embargo, ya le dejé un mensaje a Kurt para decirle si puede adelantar la fecha porque ya urgen más administradores para la wikia, en cuanto a la plantilla, pues tuve que hacerlo porque la verdad no se veía bien, además de que el usuario que la creó no la supo hacer bien, pero ya no importa. Una cosa más, si llegas a crear un artículo que necesite de la colocación de una plantilla y no esté disponible en la wikia, no te preocupes, solo dímelo en mi página de discusión y a penas tenga tiempo comenzaré a crearla. Si tienes alguna duda más no dudes en consultarme a mí, a cualquier otro usuario con experiencia o al Admin. Kurt Ambross Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 21:33 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :D Luisenry 02:32 11 feb 2011 (UTC) qe onda ese pss ya vez voi empezando ii pss namas 1 kosa komo pones los recuadros esos donde sta el menu de los subtemas de tu articulo (el cuadro verde qe tiene en tu perfil) sale pss sta chido tu perfil ii pss ke t valla chido en sto de halopedia!!! R: Plantilla Hola que tal, por lo de las plantillas, no es que sea el encargado, sino que a parte del Administrador, Kurt, soy el único que las sabe hacer, pero fuera de eso, si conozco esa página pero la plantilla no es necesaria porque los logros de Halo 3, aún no se terminan, si quieres ver sobre los logros creados puedes ver estos artículos Ladear (logro) , Hambre (logro), Purificar, Tormenta eléctrica, Ojo Morado Esas páginas fueron creadas por mí y un usuario llamado Enrique71, puedes checarlas para tomarte un ejemplo de como deben ser las páginas para después ayudarnos con los links y una vez terminados todos, comenzar con los de Halo 2 vista para crear la plantilla necesaria. Un Saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:21 11 feb 2011 (UTC) pss no eske bueno no tengo XBOX pero mi primo tiene pero komo no tiene internet pss tendria qe traerlo a mi kasa para acer el usuario pero pss aver konado me ago 1 ii thanks por lo del cuadro ese kamara ii pss no problem de qe t tardaste en kontestar sale pss men!! Luisenry 23:55 11 feb 2011 (UTC) jeje se me olvido ponerle el nombre de usuario imagen:plantilla Hola las imagenes en plantillas son muy faciles de poner #Busca o sube la imagen que vas a poner #con el boton derecho de tu mouse le das click a la imagen y le pones copiar direccion de la imagen #despues en la plantilla que vas a poner imagen lo pegas en la plantilla donde dice imagen #Y se tiene que poner #800px-Elite_zealot_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghsk-1-.png pero algunas no se ponen asi yo las pongo asi Elite_zealot_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghsk-1-.pgn Prueba con las dos Espero que te sirva un saludoS-158 16:19 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Graxias Graxias por tu opinion. William Miguel Santana Carrion 21:22 14 feb 2011 (UTC) 2 esa es la tola, ' 2!!!!' Ediskrad327 17:12 15 feb 2011 (UTC) >:( estoy emputado por que google no me deja usar mi cuenta de youtube llamame alratoEdiskrad327 23:36 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Alejandr0o0o0o 30px) 05:06 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Armadura de policia Oye sobre tu articulo de la armadura de policia dejame decirte que las armaduras no van en articulos sueltos, sino que van en la pagina Serie Mark, si vas a poner armaduras ponlas ahí. Te lo digo porque yo hise lo mismo c on otras armaduras y me regañaron :( , ALONSO 21:35 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Skin Hola, que bien que te haya gustado el skin. Sobre lo de la reunión, me parece perfecto que haya una una vez por semana. Creo que seria bueno que sea a las 6 o 7, porque no se los demás usuarios, pero yo no puedo tan temprano. Se me ocurre preguntarle a los usuarios haber a que hora se les hace mas cómodo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:23 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Fiesta y mi problema no es justo, todavia no tengo Xbox live para participar en la carnicería mas grande de la pagina Spartan - E27 02:23 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Igual fiesta y problema yo tambien quiero participar pero tengo live como hasta abril o mayo pero ahora estoy mas tranquilo sabiendo que puedo unirme luego cuando pueda te enviare un mensaje para saber como puedo conectarme tambien estaria bien jugar captura la bandera pd. en multijugador de halo 4 estaria bien que aparte de armaduras de spartans y de elittes que saquen una piel de combate forerunner porque es 99.99 % que haya forerunners en halo 4 saludosS-158 16:11 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Disculpa Lo siento, la verdad me enoje y uno no sabe hacer nada cuando se enoja, no quiero causar problemas ni mucho menos tener enemigos, la verdad si me exedí y estoy rompiendo una de las reglas de está página. Perdoname, no te quise ofender y estoy quitando lo que te dije de malo. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:46 18 feb 2011 (UTC) No, no te bloqueare, solo digo que mejores más de lo que ya eres y dale un poco de lugar a los otros usuarios porque ya creo que te estás aporedando de la página con tus ediciones que nuca paran. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:55 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Tarea What the fuck!!!! Todo esto por una tarea, que loco... Tu profe ah de ser un maldito traumado con más de 20,000 ediciones en alguna página. Y cuando tu mamá te diga que estás mucho tiempo en la compu solo dirás que estás haciendo tarea xD [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:02 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Wiki fanon No se, solo escribire la historia de mi ODST sin afectar la historia de Halo. Pero creo que ya está más que claro que estoy en contra de los Aliens. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:04 18 feb 2011 (UTC) De tu ida Encerio, no te vayas, perdoname si te ofendimos pero aveces no sabemos lo que decimos. TE NECESITAMOS. Sigue editando como lo haces, la verdad no me molesta pero no te vayas, por el bien de estás página... y de tus calificaciones xD [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:21 18 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Solo traslaré el tema a está página porque me había confundido de página de discusión. Muy bien :D Bueno veo que siges editando, y muy bien por lo visto. . . ya le mande a Kurt mis ideas sobre el Consejo '''para ayuda en casos extremos como ahora con lo del Skin pero tambien puse '''alternativas '''de este para que los pequeños cambios no afecten o molesten a los demas. Si quieres ver la discucion de Kurt para ver mis ideas !!!Adelante hermano¡¡¡ William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:05 18 feb 2011 (UTC) R= Buena idea deverias comentarselo a el o en el Blog que dijo que comentemos, sin duda tu tambien deverias estar en el Consejo. William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:10 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Descuida Estare al pendiente conforme al problema todos los dias, pero me tendre que ir tengo otros proyectos que de verdad tengo que asisitir, mi discusion quedara inactiva hasta que tu por medio de mi correo (william_m.s.c@hotmail.com) me digas que ya se solucionó. En mi discucion(despues de 15min) estara deshabilitada y las direcciones de las Wiki en las que trabajaré. Adios. William Miguel Santana Carrion 23:27 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Hey que tal! oye, perdón por no haberte contestado antes pero es que no había tenido tiempo de nisiquiera conectarme, ahora, por lo de las plantillas, déjame que es difícil explicar como crearlas pues debes aprender otro tipo de lenguaje de diseño par poder darles un estilo entre otras cosas, no es que no quiera, pero la verdad es que sí es bastante complicado y nos tardaríamos un buen, lo que si puedo hacer, claro, si tu quieres, es registrarme en tu Wiki para crear las plantillas necesarias y no tengas que buscar a alguien más o esperar a que te enseñe. Otra cosa, y espero que no me lo tomes a mal, si me registro en tu Wiki es esclusivamente para las plantillas y no para contribuir en ella como editor, y no es porque sea mala onda o porque tenga algo contra ti, pero es que la verdad soy muy malo inventando historias, nombres, etc, y claro que te puedes dar cuenta en mi nombre de usuario "Zonder", que clase de combinación es esa? jajaj, pero bueno, si aceptas la propuesta, pues con gusto y te ayudaré con las plantillas o el diseño de la wiki Un saludo! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 21:20 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki Fanon Ok, no te preocupes! Oye un favor, lo que pasa es que ahorita estoy borrando los artículos basura de la wikia y me gustaría que si encuentras uno que no tenga la plantilla borrar, se la agregaras para facilitarme el trabajo. Gracias! Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:17 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Borrar Ahh, ese es Kurt, desde que se fue el otro administrador Claude, Kurt fue nombrado burócarta, de hecho el nos concedió los permisos de administrador y ya no tuvimos que llamar al Helper de la wikia para que lo hiciera :) Zonder Sangheili Discusión 17:21 21 feb 2011 (UTC) la loca esa hey recuerdas a la loca esa sin talento que sube fanonadas mal hechas y estupida a la wiki esa donde estoy, bien dejame dejarte los links (http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:21._Mikayla_And_Friends_Friendship_Is_Magic.JPG) (http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mikayla_and_knuckles_searching.PNG) como tengo hueva de hacer links bien hechos te los dejo mal hechos, y eso solo es una probada de lo poco talentosa que es para mas horror ve a su pagina de usuario Ediskrad327 14:12 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Luisenry 23:00 23 feb 2011 (UTC) sale pss men spero seguir asi ii thanks por tus alientos jeje! zaz pss ese ii chidos los articulos qe aces!!! yeah!!! en la fanon no olvides ver lo que te deje en la fanon Ediskrad327 23:56 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Propuesta Que tal, mira eso de la propuesta es buena idea, de hecho ya estamos trabajando en eso, pues a Kurt se le ocurrió desde meses atrás, solo que vamos a crear menos grupos, unos para UNSC, otra para Covenant y otro para Forerunner, en cuanto tenga más información te aviso! Por cierto, vamos a empezar a votar por los artículos destacados, me gustaría que leyeras este blog antes de votar para saber cuales son las reglas y luego puedas votar por tu artículo favorito. Un saludo! zonder sangheili (Discusión) 18:24 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Logro del Maestro Hey, mañana a las 4:00 (Hora de México) para hacer el logro del maestro de Tiroteo de Halo 3:ODST. Necesito que sean buenos y que tengan Halo 3:ODST. Invitate a otros 2 que sean muy buenos para tiroteo, porque este logro está muy dificil. [[User:Enrique71|'''enrique71]] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 04:11 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Tipo, pasame el gamertag de tu amiga y el tuyo para ver cuando podemos hacer ese logro. Ey, podrías decir donde está el Cache de armas y municiones, y tambien ponlo en el articulo que eso es lo que más interesa y si por ahí hay una imagen ponla. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:06 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Otro logro No, ese lo voy a hacer con un español, pero igual te podria ayudar... [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:39 27 feb 2011 (UTC) oye!!!que te pasa hey e visto que haces muchas ediciones y hasta tienes mas puntos que Kurt y Zonder y no se cuanto tiempo llevas aqui pero yo llevo mas tiempo y no tengo todas esas ediciones. [[User:Noblesies|'Nobleseis']] 30px (Mensajes) 20:45 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Mi fé es fuerte, no fallaré Que te vaya bien, ojalá y tu wikia siga creciendo tanto como Halopedia hasta ser una de las mejores. Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos los Halopedianos para darte una mano. Y pues una vez más, suerte! Un saludo! zonder01TALK|ADMN] 22:19 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Por fin un lugar en el Facebook Oye, veo que creaste un grupo en Facebook, casualmente es Alex y tiene tu imagen, si eres tu te envie un mensaje, wow que genial, soy el usuario FRG (son las siglas del original), y tambien tienes a Spartan J, el me ingresó al grupo. Spartan - E27 [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 01:24 2 mar 2011 (UTC) john en tubo ayuda da links y fuentes de que el del tubo es john, acao de editarlo y creo que me van a creer vandalo Ediskrad327 18:53 2 mar 2011 (UTC) john en tubo ayuda da links y fuentes de que el del tubo es john, acao de editarlo y creo que me van a creer vandalo Ediskrad327 18:53 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, de eso no te preocupes, siempre tengo uno disponible. Cunado dices que vas a tener gold? [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:45 2 mar 2011 (UTC) COMO CREES, nos vemos a las 2:00 el sabado de esta semana. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:59 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Sí, si tengo microfono, pero no te preocupes que se oiga que tengas voz de niña, a todos se les oye así en elmicrófono. Y tu microfono no está descompuesto xDDDD Wey, yo te sugiero el de Crater, pero de noche porque ami lo más dificil son los brutes invisibles. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 00:15 3 mar 2011 (UTC) algun estupido anduvo alterando el articulo de john en crio! wey si esta wiki se niega a poner contenido real con todo y evidencias esta perdida Ediskrad327 16:44 5 mar 2011 (UTC) RE: Clan y muchos más Por lo del clan, no creo, la verdad es que ya no tengo mi Xbox y no se hasta cuando pueda comprar otro, pues ultimamente tengo planeado comprar otras cosas. En cuanto a las redirecciones, tienes toda la razón no somos marines o soldados, somos una fuente de información y debemos proporcionar información real, (gracias por apoyarme). Por lo de tu firma, fue muy obvio que te la quiso copiar, nimodo, hay que aguantarse. A eso se expone uno cuando hace públicas sus ideas en internet. Mira a mí, muchos me compiaron la forma de editar mi perfil anterior, yo empecé a poner las contribuciones que hacía y los artículos que creaba, de hecho alguien tuvo el sinismo de copiar el código y ni siquiera modificarlo, le dejó el mismo color de letra, la misma fuente, el mismo formato, todo, de todas maneras no le dije nada porque no valía la pena, por eso cuando hice este nuevo estilo lo reservé solo para administradores, pero ya te dije demasiado y mejor me callo :) Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 20:20 5 mar 2011 (UTC) RE Tienes toda la razón, ahorita estoy algo ocupado, pero en cuanto pueda, los uno todos y los completo, ahora por lo del cuadro azul, eso es secreto. Recuerdas lo que te dije de que luego todos te copian lo que haces, pues bueno, ahí la razón. Por otra parte, como me caes bien, dime de que color quieres que sea el marco, la fuente, y e color de la letra, para que te pase el cuadro ya hecho, cuando lo pongas, solo borras el mensaje, ya sabes para evitar plagio jajaja. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 21:17 6 mar 2011 (UTC) ELIMINAR hey no crees quedeberiamos crear una plantilla de "este articulo esta seleccionado para ser eliminado por blabla bla" tu sabes para evitar vandalos Ediskrad327 21:29 10 mar 2011 (UTC) wow ya se que poner cuando vea a una fanonada buena imagen alexthumb|400px Armaduras Claro, sería bueno, pero no solo son los cascos, si tu entras a esta página, vas a ver que tienen de armaduras completas e incluso accesorios, si gustas emepezar sería bueno, ahora estoy un poco ocupado con los logros de Halo 3, pues solo quedan 13 y me gustaría acabarlos de una vez, Enrique71, es el que me va a ayudar con los Míticos, en cuanto pueda te doy una mano y creo la plantilla, cuando ya tengamos por lo menos la mitad Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 21:14 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Actitud Halopediana! Esa es la actitud Halopediana!!! jajaja, ok mientras más pronto comiences mejor. De hecho los artículos ya existían pero solo tenían una imagen y dos líneas de texto, pero como vi que nadie los editaba, entonces mejor los borré. Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 21:23 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Tienes el Halo 3: ODST??? Si lo tienes, para que me aclares unas dudas sobre el juego xD Tienes el Halo 3: ODST??? Si lo tienes, para que me aclares unas dudas sobre el juego xD HadriMX -Mensaje- 00:05 12 mar 2011 (UTC) OYE SI CONOCES A ALGUIEN QUE LE GUSTE SONIC DILE QUE ENTRE A MI WIKI sONIC THE HEDGEHOG Dudas sobre Halo 3: ODST Bueno, aclarame esta duda: ¿El modo tiroteo o firefight, se puede jugar offline? En caso de que si...¿puedo jugar yo solo? Otra pregunta... ese segundo disco que trae el juego, creo que son mapas multijugador, ¿como funcionan? Explicame bien eso. No tengo Xbox Live ni suscripcion gold. HadriMX -Mensaje- 16:03 12 mar 2011 (UTC) JODIDOS FLOOD oye me hechas una mano en el articulo de los floof, la forma de transporte esta llena de TODO son fanonadas y lo editaria yo pero en clase de compu no es facil editar completamente algo Ediskrad327 16:53 14 mar 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOO, me referia a aca Flood Armaduras Te están quedando bien los artículos de la armadura, pero el nombre real debe ser Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR/ Variante C Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR/Variante V etc. etc, los voy a redirigir para que no haya confusiones Un saludo! link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 18:19 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno, yo solo voy a redirigir este, en cuanto comiences a hacer los demás ponlo con el nombre completo y todo, conforme vayas avanzado empezaré a crear las armaduras link=Usuario:Zonder sangheiliTALK|ADMN|CONT] 18:23 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Ayuda! Hola Alex Gonzalez, en primer lugar yo no soy Helper de Wikia, soy un usuario que trabaja activamente en la Central. Tu Wiki no se añade automaticamente en la Lista de Wikis, debes de añadirlo tú mismo o pedir a un usuario que lo haga por ti, yo ya lo añadi a la lista, y cree el artículo correspondiente a tu wiki en la central de Wikia, sobre como hacer publicidad de tu wiki, aquí tienes la respuesta. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 18:01 16 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Si necesitas consultarme cualquier cosa, mejor dejáme tu mensaje en la Central ;) que opinas? le deje un mensajito muy bonito a nuestr vandalito mwahaha mwahaha mwahaha haha >:) Ediskrad327 18:07 16 mar 2011 (UTC) no la cree, le puse la plantilla borrar Ediskrad327 21:05 17 mar 2011 (UTC) oye puede arreglar la pagina de vergil, todo dice virgil, lo haria yo pero ya hay otra pagina lamada vergil que es un asco, borren es y muevan el contenido o lo que sea gracias Ediskrad327 19:01 19 mar 2011 (UTC) LOL PLANTILLA Ok AG,creo que esto es lo bueno: Color verde (de preferencia un verde salvia) imagen (a la derecha)thumb|IMAGEN TEMPORAL El texto obviamente sería el tradicional (este usuario es amigo de...blablabla). LOL Gracias [[User:Spartan E27|'Spartan E27']] 30px (Mensajes). 15:29 21 mar 2011 (UTC) 25000 YUPI TENGO LA EDICION 25000! Ediskrad327 18:09 23 mar 2011 (UTC) sorprendente sorprendente tienes 12 y yo 13 no me rio pero si viera jugaria contigo a halo reach lastima que estoy a unos 30 metros de metro o mas ya que estoy en un isla en la que la gente son malas por dinero D:< [[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:34 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' eso es lo malo no tengo gametag :( ni xbox hasta ni reach :l pero me gusta ese juego D: :LoLoL :[[User:UHW~Arbiter|'UHW~Arbiter']]' 40pxMensajes 19:35 3 abr 2011 (UTC)' Yupi! ya tengo todos los sondtracks de TODOS los HALOS! :D Ediskrad327 18:49 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Cumpleaños Ya el lunes nuestro cumpleaños, quisiera que me compraran ese LG Optimus 7 para que me den gratis el juego de xbox 360 :D hey se vale soñar jejeje, bueno aqui seguire en la escuela y en halopedia sin importar de fiesta o no. OMEGA fuera. William Miguel Santana Carrion 03:24 3 abr 2011 (UTC) :D Graxias y feliz cumpleaños a ti tambien. Yo estoy con mucha tarea pero opor la weva estoy aqui trabajando jeje. Y si el domingo te hacen fiesta de una ves te digo que me apartes mi aginaldo jejeje xD Yo por mi parte prefiero no decir que el lunes es mi cumple porque si no me van a mojar jajaja saldre corriendo =). Omega fuera William Miguel Santana Carrion 03:39 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Wookiepedia XD wookiepedia cree que tu hermano y yo somos la misma persona y me bloquearon XD Ediskrad327 13:11 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Facebook Ve a la discusión de Zonder, ahí esta tu respuesta. [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:06 5 abr 2011 (UTC) AVATAR de donde sacaste la foto de tu avatar tan grande? consigue la del mio Ediskrad327 20:10 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Desafio del maestro Halo 3: ODST Pues el sabado a la 2:00 PM (Hora de México) y el mismo día haber si podemos hacer el logro del maestro del ultimo nivel de Halo 3, y si no nos da tiempo, en el Domingo tambien a las 2:00 PM. Consiguete uno demasiado bueno, hasta más que tú. Yo tengo a mi hermano que juega casi como yo. Asi quedaría: *Tacotraficante *Ramses Soto *Katarn343 *Invitado tuyo [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 19:24 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Esperen un Segundo Alex Yo tambien quiero el anual mejor esperame para ese, yo te habia dicho al cabo a lo mejor el 15 ya tengo internet, si????????? 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 19:27 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Discusión Pues ya está arreglado, a ver si para la proxima tienes más cuidado, debería llamarte la atención o bloquearte por esto pero no lo voy a hacer porque no soy mala onda. Por lo de los playlist no recordaba de que se trata, pero ya que revisé los archivos de mez de Marzo, encontré el mensaje, la verdad es que por alguna extraña razon, no lo había leído. En cuanto tenga tiempo la hago. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 16:35 9 abr 2011 (UTC) Katarn343 Hola! La verdad, nada qe hacer, solo viendo tu perfil de katarn343 en bungie.net. Veo que la tres armas principales qe usas (además del ataque cuerpo a cuerpo) es la escopeta, sniper y la espada de energía. Es raro qe el DMR este mas abajo. Bueno, solo para eso pongo este mensaje xD... adios PD: Aprovechando aqui el mensaje, ¿tienes toda la saga de Halo, desde Halo: Combat Evolved hasta Halo: Reach? HadriMX .:Mensaje:. 01:54 11 abr 2011 (UTC) D: NO hay articulos de Believe D: Ediskrad327 21:00 14 abr 2011 (UTC) AVATAR avatar grande ya consiguelo o te asesino>:( Ediskrad327 16:26 15 abr 2011 (UTC) Emblema Oye ya tengo nuestro emblema te lo paso:thumb|152px Escuadron Delta Oye te queria decir que ya no te preocupes por registrar el equipo y a lo hice yo.Solo sigue estos pasos parar unirte: *Entra a Xbox.com e inicia sesion *Ve a Bungie.net e inicia sesion *Busca mi perfil:JoSeMrTnZ *Busca la opcion que dice: Groups *Busca la opcion que diga:Join this Group *Te volveran a preguntar si encerio quieres unirte presiona obviamente: Join Group *El siguiente paso me toca a mi:Aceptarte en el grupo. *PD:Tiene que haber 3 miembros en menos de 60 dias dile a Bety que haga lo mismo que tu. *[[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 23:13 16 abr 2011 (UTC)' Reach Oye como a que hora te vas a conectar a ver si hacemos el easter egg de el Pelican/Phantom deja el mensaje en mi discusion [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 16:01 18 abr 2011 (UTC)' Plantilla listas Hey Alex, iba a hacer tu plantilla de las listas de juego, pero antes de esa la comparé con la de Halo Nation, y vi que los datos que me proporcionaste no están completos. La verdad es que no se como corregirlo, pues como te había dicho antes, no tengo xbox y no tengo manera de como saber cuales son las Listas de Juego, si quieres, las puedes corroborar y dejarme los datos correctos para que comience a hacerla. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 17:00 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Duda? Oye te queria preguntar ¿Cuando vamos a hacer los glitches y las salidas de los mapas con Djmega(Megaagente0080)? PD:Lo de bajar el arma se necesita hacer en local de halo 3 en adelante asi que como le hariamos? Dejame el mensaje en mi discusion Ahi casi se me olvida firmar. [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 20:20 20 abr 2011 (UTC)' Me conecto? bueno ya me voy a conectar haora mismo [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 21:16 20 abr 2011 (UTC)' Equipo Oye te queria preguntar quien es Delta-6? PD:oye podrias poner las imagenes del equipo en mi perfil es que tengo mucha flojera [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 01:16 21 abr 2011 (UTC)' Intro Oye ahora mismo voy a crear el Intro para nuestros creditos pero que tal si en vez de un intro ponemos como en las peliculasal inicio como: Ejemplo Dirigido por: Actores(Aqui seria participantes o en este caso Nobleseis y Alex Gonzalez) Tema:Glitches PD:te sugeriria ver las machinimas del Top 5 de Halo Waypoint es que quiero que nuestros videos sean graciosos tambien en Youtube en el buscador pon "Game truco Force" y busca de los capitulos mas recientes ya que esos son de reach. ahi casi se me olvida firmar ,jeje [[User:Nobleseis|'JoSeMrTnZ']]' 40px(Discusion)) 12:56 21 abr 2011 (UTC)' 7 si quieres puedo ayudar en el archivo del 7 en halo reach Sangheili zeaLOT 458 02:28 22 abr 2011 (UTC) Conectate Conectate pero ya ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 21:53 22 abr 2011 (UTC)' R=7 ok si hay algo q creas no debe ir solo quitalo Sangheili zeaLOT 458 00:47 23 abr 2011 (UTC) Como Usar plantillas?? Hola Alex Gonzalez te mando un cordial saludo xD bueno necesito ayuda soy Miguelito 182 que funcion tienen estas cosas llamadas Plantillas para que sirven me podrias explicar y a enseñarme a ponerlas en articulos Gracias Miguelito182 Reach Hola Alex te pregunto como a que hora vas a conectarte y ace mucho me preguntaste por la pagina MLG que estaba a tu nombre hazla es que se me hace muy aburrida :( PD: Recuerda El Noob siempre es Pro :) [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 17:23 27 abr 2011 (UTC)' RE: :S Hola, voy tener que mandar a reparar el xbox pero tambien voy a tener que comprarme un nuevo Reach :( Bueno pero antes le quito el Chip y me espero hasta el 15 de mayo :) PD:Oye ya tengo mi primer video xD Recuerda el Noob siempre es Pro eso lo voy a decir cuando un compañero de equipo muera( tu) o cuando mate a alguien y despues me voy a reir Contigo ,NO de ti ,Contigo,Entendido para que no andes diciendo: PD2:Mira estas imagen: UNSC_Hunter.jpg uns.PNG|Es un dibujo Hecho por mi no me quedo muy bien la foto pero.......Ay que mas da. [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']]' 40px.:Talk-Discusion:. 17:32 27 abr 2011 (UTC)' Herejes Graxias hermano, acabo de var el articulo en Halo Nation y es demasiado jeje. Malto mucho (70%) William Miguel Santana Carrion 18:08 27 abr 2011 (UTC) Firma A ver quieres que te quede sin el cuadrito "Scroll Box" Bueno aqui te dejo el codigo pero a lo mejor te vuelve a salir asi que te la voy a pasar tambien por Facebook: [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusion Adios [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 17:51 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Ayuda Bueno, el borde que me pedía ya esta colocado. Te explicaré: Este es el código que utilize. Puedes manejar las propiedades, width cambiando el ancho del borde, border cambiando el grueso del mismo, solid el color del borde, background-color el fondo del contenido; no puse ningun color ya que solo me pediste el borde y así. Bueno, espero y sea lo que hayas buscado. Saludos.--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 18:42 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Mi perfil Hola men, una cosa jeje esque antes me estava haciendo una infobox para mi perfil y nose como añadir una imagen ni como hacer que algunos campos no se vean como por ejempplo nombre completo (me sale esto: ' ) Ah si y si supieras como se edita la firma, lo que sale cuando pones 4 tildes ~ 'Si quieres mira mi perfil esta todo soso solo le puse una imagen xD' Bueno nos vemos en Reach (Megaagente0080 19:52 29 abr 2011 (UTC)) Hola jeje, nada que haber si quedamos algun dia para hacer algun logro y nobleseis ya me hizo una firma :D Megaagente0080 30px Mi Discusión 11:18 1 may 2011 (UTC) Usuario Destacado Felicidades, Alex Gonzalez, o deberia decir KATARN 343. :La Comunidad Halopediana te ha elegido como mejor editor del mes, es por eso que necesito una imagen a tu gusto para atribuirla a tu nombre en la portada, no importa, como sea, total, que la voy a editar al estilo de Halopedia. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 18:27 1 may 2011 (UTC) Felicidades! Hola... Felicidades! Usuario del Mes, Usuario Destacado, y Futuro Administrador! Vaya, te lo merecias. Una ves mas, felicitaciones por tus logros. Espero que hagas un buen trabajo como administrador jeje... Aunque se que lo haras... Eres un gran usuario, alex Bueno, adios admin! PD: Pasame tu MSN [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:11 2 may 2011 (UTC) Ya Ok, ya te agrege. Por cierto, qe raro nombre de MSN xDD bueno, dos preguntas 1. ¿porqe no estas conectado en el msn? 2.¿asta cuando te dan los derechos de administrador? PD: Si si, lo se, faltas de ortografia, pero.... ¿en qe parte dise qe escriba bien un pinche mensaje? XXDD [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 21:57 2 may 2011 (UTC) RE: Ya xDD Ok, mi MSN es: *''NOTA: MSN "CENSURADO" PARA EL PUBLICO'' Ya te envie la solicitud.. no se porke no te llega. PD:Estas conectado? PD2:De donde eres? [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 22:03 2 may 2011 (UTC) Re:Como se diga Hola ya intente instalar reach con uno que me presto un amigo y no se Pudo!entiendes eso! No se pudo! Perdi 20 minutos de mi hermosa y valorada vida esperando a que el Pinche disco se instalara! y ademas me hizo perder 7.56GB de mi Hermoso Disco Duro! PD:Le voy a pedir Reach a un amigo que lo tiene nuevo Mañana ya lo tengo instalado. PD2: SI me voy a conectar PD3:Putos 343 Industries.!Quitaron al Noble Map Pack del Matcmaking! Perdona las palabras ofensivas,solo fue el efecto temporal de ver tanta machinima por alrededor de 3 hours. [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 20:38 3 may 2011 (UTC) Y si... Alex y si...si te Jodo:Pero tengo la Solucion... Edit:NO no la tengo Edit:Dame un codigo de 1500 MP,s Yo odio a tu hermana y ella me odia a mi !Somos un Team Feliz! [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 20:47 3 may 2011 (UTC) Okeyyyyyyy? Entiendo...(Creo?) Se podria solucionar en Customs...EN Nobles(Claro) Ok?... Entonces... [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 20:53 3 may 2011 (UTC) Oye...Re: Mira conectate al Facebook ay te digo... [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 01:29 5 may 2011 (UTC) A peticion... Oye recuedas lo que me pediste pues ya esta! El codigo que Utilize Fue este: Katarn343 Si se lo quieres dar a Alguien solo Cambia el color FFE700 Y el texto y para que cuando se lo des no este el Odioso Cuadro de tu Antigua Firma Aqui te doy el Codigo en Blanco. Texto [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 21:05 6 may 2011 (UTC) Administración Hola, debido a que todos los votos en las elecciones eran para ti, Zonder y yo decidimos hace unos días acortar las elecciones hasta hoy. Por eso, desde este momento eres Administrador de Halopedia, muchas felicidades por eso, creo que de verdad te lo mereces. Hay algunas cosas que quisiera que discutiéramos Zonder tu y yo, pero por el momento simplemente escribo para anunciarte que ya eres administrador. Finalmente, quisiera pedirte que no hagas ningún cambio muy importante (skin, formato de plantillas, etc.) sin consultarlo con los demás administradores, y los demás admins lo te consultaremos en casos iguales. Esto es con el objetivo de evitarnos problemas. Saludos y muchas felicidades! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 21:49 6 may 2011 (UTC) que culero. la neta pero no hay pedo ya que 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 23:45 6 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Bien, lo ultimo que me queda por decirte es felicitarte por tu gran trabajo y sacrificarte para que otros vean tu esfuerzo. Todavia recuerdo cuando eras un noob...tan pequeño...snif, snif...buenos recuerdos... Dejame darte una advertencia. Talvez te toque la maldición del administrador. Una vez que seas adminastrador te van a interesar otras cosas o simplemente ta va aburrir editar. Bueno, ya te amargé la fiesta, olvidalo y disfruta tu permiso de administrador! [[User:Enrique71|'enrique71']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 00:02 7 may 2011 (UTC) No estoy enojado No fue eso wey no mames como me voy a enojar por eso, lo que pasa es ke se me olvido ponerle ahi arriba que que pase por tu canton. pero no toque porke me dio pena. pero estuve ahi parado esperando a ver que pasaba, pensando "Toco o no Toco" y vote por no tocar. Luego pense voy a gritarte KAAAATAAAAAARNNN pero dije, nel no mames mejor me voy No mames tampoco te voy a poner eso solo por esa mamadita. Cuando me iva regresando en el macro pense "Mierda!!! huviera tocado, solo desperdicie mi tiempo" eso fue muy culero. No te dije culero a ti, solo pense para decirtelo. No te enojes ni nada se me olvido 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:39 7 may 2011 (UTC) Live Jeje, de hecho eso fue ayer. Ahora ya tengo mi internet en mi casa de modem, Ahora si podemos jugar. Hasme un paro plzzzzz Dile a tu hermana que se conecte al rato como a las 10 o 10:30 para ganarle el titulo de Delta 3... Si acepta Claro! 60px|http://es.gearsofwar.wikia.comALONSO 3CRN50px|http://es.halonocanon.wikia.comwikimensajes 02:50 7 may 2011 (UTC) Administración Bueno, pues eventualmente, yo falto por felicitarte. Que bueno que hayas conseguido el rango de administrador, pues durante tu estadía demostraste tu interés por la wiki. Ahora, como ya te dijo Kurt, antes de realizar un cambio importante como las plantillas, userboxes, etc. Debes consultarlo con nosotros para llegar a un acuerdo y así darle un estilo propio. Espero que sigas editando como antes y nos seas de mayor ayuda con la Halopedia. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 17:57 8 may 2011 (UTC) Ahora? Sorry........ Ahora no puedo estoy pidiendo Ayuda en la Central de Wikia para Nuestra Wiki y de paso unos trucos para mi Perfil xD. Ahh Ya que me acuerdo Los mensajes de la Comunidad estan mal Revisalos dicen "Alex Gonzales" Bye [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 22:38 9 may 2011 (UTC) Me conecte a xbox hace 1 minuto para jugar. y te desconectaste luego luego :( 60pxALONSO 3CRN100pxwikimensajes 21:06 10 may 2011 (UTC) hey you mother fucker esoty aburrido y ya volvi a bajar el Vanity (esta vez si sirvio :D ) dame una lista de las piezas de armadura que tu y to brother van a usar, recuerda que usaras el perfil que nadie pela para que no pongas nada de "gungir con vizor rosita" ni nada de eso, tambien estan prohibidas usar en el machinima el brazo robotico y el casco de emile (ya que canonicamente el casco de emile es unico y dejemosle el brazo a kat para que no se vea tan N00B, (la pobre tiene rodilleras default D:< bueno asi subo las imagenes a la Fanon chao Ediskrad327 05:32 13 may 2011 (UTC) El dilema de tu vida, ¡Hahaha! Hola, soy espartannoble6, y quiero ecirte una cosa. Hay un artículo duplicado, uno se llama Ascensor espacial o orbital, y el otro ascensor espacial. El primero contiene algo más de información y más imágenes por lo que yo borraría el segundo pero como el primero es el mio, no tengo el derecho a decidir. Así que lo dejo en tus manos. Avísame cuando hayas tomado la decisión que tu creas después de mirarte los artículos. Gracias por tu atención y disculpa por las molestias. Saludos! [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 25px :Discusión 13:12 13 may 2011 (UTC) Además de en esta wikia puedes contactar con migo en mi canal de youtube(espartannoble6) y en deviantart.com (dragneel-kun) PD: como lo hace alonso 3 craneos para tener un gif en la firma? Codigo por 2 Dias Hola,Hola! Microsoft me regalo un codigo de el Beta si lo quieres el Sabado te lo doy por Facebook conectate a las 12:00. Estoy tan feliz que podria tener Holo-XXX [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 00:46 14 may 2011 (UTC) Heeey!!!! Oye Alex, yo te iva a dar el codigo de la beta. Gracias por hacer que se me desperdicie!! 60pxALONSO 3CRN100pxwikimensajes 00:58 14 may 2011 (UTC) Mira el perfi de DARK_8745_mexico . Nos esta retando a todos!!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 17:33 14 may 2011 (UTC) HAY OYE! hey no me dijiste los colores de armadura, se que la de mrfrank es verde obscuro con rojo pero la tuya!? dorado y cual era el secundario? P.S. cuando estara mi plantilla de "este wey es amigo de Edis" para saber si le caigo bien a alguien o me voy a llorar al rincon EMO con EMO LUIGI Mi icono que uso en todos lados de preferencia y que sea azul la cajita esa Ediskrad327 19:21 14 may 2011 (UTC) Delta Oye Alex tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Que pasa o que me harian si abandono Delta? link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:09 15 may 2011 (UTC) Urgente Hola esto lo tenemos que decidir todos mira lo que me dijo alonso: Please,Respond. [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 00:15 15 may 2011 (UTC) lo siento Mira me acabo de enterar de una historia mas horrible que la del Helper Maldito. Asi que lo siento ya no dire esas cosas de : Te Odio,Odio a tu Hermana,etc,Bla,Bla,bla,bla. Fin [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 00:47 15 may 2011 (UTC) borra esta mamada de inmediato! Ahora si más pro que nunca Tenemos un gran reto y con grande ME REFIERO A GRANDE MLG noscope. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 23:18 15 may 2011 (UTC) Ghost of Halo Por favor dejame participar! por favor si no mi Odio renacera y volvere a decir: Te Odio!. (Sin Animos de Ofender) [[Usuario:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis']] 40px .:Talk-Blog-Cont:. 17:16 16 may 2011 (UTC) Grupos de Usuarios Hola, te escribo para informarte sobre un proyecto que principalmente Zonder y yo llevamos mucho tiempo discutiendo y planeando. Es sobre crear grupos de usuarios en donde los usuarios se puedan suscribir. Cada grupo estaría especializado en un tema, aunque esto seria para fomentar que los usuarios editen y para que la comunidad este mejor organizada y pueda editar junta en donde se requiera. Esto no significaría que los miembros de un grupo serian los únicos que edites. Puedes leer mas sobre el tema en un blog que cree hace mucho tiempo aquí. Pronto creare un nuevo blog donde lo explique mas detalladamente y con las modificaciones hemos planeado. Por favor dime que piensas al respecto. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 22:50 16 may 2011 (UTC) :Ya cree el nuevo blog. Lo puedes ver aquí. Por favor dime lo que opinas y cualquier idea tuya al respecto. También podría ser bueno que lo firmes (ya sabes, para que seamos todos los administradores). :Saludos! :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:00 17 may 2011 (UTC) ::Alex!! necesito saber que piensas sobre las ideas que le aporté a Kurt, por favor, lee su discusión. ::Un saludo! ::zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 00:30 17 may 2011 (UTC) Grupos de Usuario Hola! yo también estoy de acuerdo en todo eso excepto unos detalles en los de los grupos de Huevos de Pascua. lee la discusión de Zonder para que veas lo que argumento. Sobre lo de la Userbox, ya tenemos el formato listo, aunque no se si Zonder ya haya hecho todas, seria cuestión de que le preguntes. También es importante que sepas que al unirse a un grupo, uno no necesariamente tiene que editar puros artículos de ese tema, sino que de cualquiera. Saludos y seguiremos en contacto! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:44 17 may 2011 (UTC) Usuarios!!! Alex, hay algo nuevo en la discusión de Kurt, leelo. Las userboxes las puedes encontrar aquí. Todas tendrán un estilo similar a la que ya había creado, por si quieres hacer algunas. http://es.halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Kurt_Ambross#Userboxes Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 00:49 17 may 2011 (UTC) MSN Me parece bien, el problema es que no se si podre estar conectado por mucho mas. Saludos otra vez! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:54 17 may 2011 (UTC) : Aguántame tantito, te voy a agregar en una de mis 100 cuentas "basura" de MSN. :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:57 17 may 2011 (UTC) ::Hola, tengo que descargar una actualización para usar el MSN, por lo que puede que tarde un poco, pero creo que aun estare aquí un rato mas. ::[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:06 17 may 2011 (UTC) Perdón, te voy a quedar mal, no se termina de instalar esta porqueria y mi internet esta pésimo. Te agrego el martes y ahí chateamos. Saludos y Discúlpame. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:47 17 may 2011 (UTC) Arma Scarab en Halo Reach Hola Alex! Bueno... te escribo este mensaje para que me pruebes si existe el Arma Scarab en Halo Reach. Te lo pido pues, no tengo Halo Reach jeje..... y quisiera que lo comprobaras. Según dicen, el Arma Scarab esta en el Nivel donde aparece una Torre, que tiene un gran escudo. En el Modo campaña aparece que van llegando Noble 6 y Jorge a la Torre en un Falcon, y cuando entran empiezan a caer... supongo que ya sabes de que nivel hablo. Bueno, la localizacion exacta es muy lejos de la Torre, por lo que necesitarás un Banshee. Aqui las "instrucciones": *Ya que empiece el nivel, toma (o roba, mejor dicho) un Banshee. *Sal de la gran burbuja, osea el escudo. Para hacerlo, ve con el Banshee cerca de donde se estrello el Falcon, por ahi te puedes salir (con un poco de esfuerzo). *Ya que hayas salido, empezaras el Gran Viaje (y no es precisamente en el que cree el Covenant XD). *A lo lejos mirarás dos Fragatas.. bien, tienes que ir a ellas. Tardaras un poco. Y si te preguntas cual de las dos es, pues es la que esta mas lejos. *Aqui podrás entender mejor la localización! Miralo, es un video! *Creo que se necesita la Dificultad Mitico. (ya sabes, legendaria con todos los craneos activados) Intentalo, porfavor, y... comunicame los resultados XD. Un saludo! y gracias por tu atencion [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 01:33 18 may 2011 (UTC) Lo sospechaba... Bueno... No me ha descepcionado que no existiera, me descepcionó escribir tanto para que me digas que no existe XD. Bueno, gracias por decirme. [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] .:Mensaje:. 01:41 18 may 2011 (UTC) tu eres el mejor? Dime como juntaste tantos puntos porfavor MSN Hola, solo te escribo para decirte que después de como mil horas ya instale la nueva versión de messenger. Si coincidimos y llegamos a estar conectados al mismo tiempo avísame para que yo te agregue. Se me olvido la contraseña de la cuenta "basura" que usaba para halopedia, así que te voy a agregar en otra. Saludos! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 20:24 18 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias La respuesta me gusto grasias por tu tiempo. Re: Guardián Disculpa la tardanza, pero es que no me había conectado. Pero bueno... en cuanto a tu idea del guardian, me parece bien, sin embargo no podemos dejarle el cargo a solo un usuario, por lo que me gustaría que fuesen dos, ya sabes para "alternar turnos", por eso, me gustaría decirle a otro usuario que le ayudara con esto. Pero también hay que discutirlo con Kurt, porque esto del "Guardián" también tiene sus contrar, pero tengo tanta flojera como para mencionarlos. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 20:15 19 may 2011 (UTC) :conectate!! y luego borra este mensaje :zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 23:38 20 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola perdon por desconectarme pero me dio un Chingo de Trizteza! Porque el: NOMBRECLAVE: Reach/RENOMBRADO: SACO DE MIERDA. Porque el SACO DE MIERDA no quizo leer lo puli etc,etc,y NADA. Asi por cierto Ve el Articulo de la Fanon del Team Delta Escuadron Delta esque quiero que me digas que le Falta y por cierto Deja los Datos de tu hermana por Ejemplo: Alex S-343 *Posicion: Lider Tactico, Delta-2 *Genero: Masculino *Lugar de Nacimiento: Mexico, Tierra, Sistema Solar. *Fecha de Nacimiento: 4/4/2519 Y tambien dime los de Dj y de Ediskrad. 23:53 20 may 2011 (UTC) COR7ANA Mmmm... Bonita COR7ANA xD Megaagente0080 30px Mi Discusión 22:05 22 may 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TU NO MANDAZ Yo vendia droga y katan me la compraaabaaaa, jose con chokomil se emvorrachaba y tenia 10000000 perritos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! katarn tenia 4 nalgas y 5 anos, jose olia a mota y tatatata Ayuda Veras soy nuevo aqui.....y no se como ver mis articulos ya creados y no se hacer blogs......gracias por tu ayuda ;) xXx ZulfDarkness13 xXx 00:56 23 may 2011 (UTC)TheWolfDarkness96xXx ZulfDarkness13 xXx 00:56 23 may 2011 (UTC) En la mejor parte!!!!!! Mierda!!!!! Te saliste en la mejor parte!!!!! Mascota del Master Chief thumb|La mascota de un personaje epicoRecientemente estaba navenago en el internet y me encontre con esto..... NO SABIA que el Master Chief tenia mascota......esta comprobado xXx ZulfDarkness13 xXx 03:00 24 may 2011 (UTC)TheWolfDarknnes96xXx ZulfDarkness13 xXx 03:00 24 may 2011 (UTC) Messenger Hola, veo que estas conectado. Si es posible porfa conectate en messenger para que terminemos con lo de los Grupos de Usuario. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:23 25 may 2011 (UTC) :Oh, cierto :), es scdo-813@hotmail.com. :[[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:28 25 may 2011 (UTC) ::No me ha llegado la solicitud, pero yo ya te había enviado una antes. Tu igual me apareces como desconectado. Vere que puedo hacer, mientras mándame mensajes haber si me llegan. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:43 25 may 2011 (UTC) Proxima Felicidad Hola Alex! Es muy probable que vaya mañana a "BLOCKBUSTER" a rentar tres juegos que entre ellos estan: *Halo Reach *Halo 3 *Otro( Portal,Sonic The Hedgehog,Etc) No recuerdo muy bien como se escribia erizo en INGLES. Haci que podrias ayudarme a Hacer el Anual y en Halo Reach jugar un chingo de cosas. BENDITO BLOCKBUSTER! 22:51 26 may 2011 (UTC) Ya cree esa pagina! Estaba viendo la actividad reciente y dice que creaste la pagina Puesto Avanzado. Problema? Yo habia creado esa página pero con el nombre Resistencia. Solo bastaba mejorarla, no crear otra. Criscooper123 01:14 27 may 2011 (UTC) No importa A todos nos pasa, no importa. Y para demostrar que no estoy enojado te dare el nombre de una pagina que puedes usar para hacerles bromas a tus amigos. La forma en la que le descubri fue por una broma que me hicieron a mi y a otros amigos. Pon en google ooskar hellow y aprietas voy a tener suerte. PD:No lo pongas, la pagina no se cierra. PD de PD:La curiosidad traumo al gato.No son imagenes feas, son unos abuelos... Criscooper123 02:01 27 may 2011 (UTC) Videos Ya subi los videos, solo se me complico porque esta no es mi compu, lo siento :D Omega fuera William Miguel Santana Carrion 02:05 27 may 2011 (UTC) :D Graxias por la invitacion pero no tengo gold y deberia de aprovechar lo de dos meses por 20 pesos péro no tewngo targeta de credito jejeje, oye ya juge el Halo 3 Mitico en Blackout (Apagaon) y no aparece el fantasma que si aparece en su remakeado de Halo 2, Lockout (Encerrona) avisa si en Halo 3 o Rech ves algun fantasma jejeje genial :D William Miguel Santana Carrion 02:12 27 may 2011 (UTC) Hola_una pregunta Hola (y perdon x la entrada) tengo una pregunta al xbox live como activas tu live?mi padre tiene visa master card y american express y quiero saber como es que lo activas porque ya intente agregar tarjeta de credito pero dice que no se puede (quiero agregar la de 20$ por 2 meses) si me prodias ayudar te lo agradesco FasterDark Mensajes/Discusión 18:03 28 may 2011 (UTC) Hola MALDITOS Defiant Spam Pack Hola para darte gusto sobre cambiarnos el Nombre: Pense: Si quieres lo discutimos todos y hablamos del nombre que querramos. 18:32 28 may 2011 (UTC) Ok gracias Gracias x la ayuda y una ultima preg tu donde compras esas cosas a pagadasy como las usas? Espero no fastidiarte a soy de mexico FasterDark Mensajes/Discusión 21:05 28 may 2011 (UTC) baneale el culo por vandalo, se la a estado ofendiendo usuarios sin razon, si me preguntas creo que tiene entre 7 y 12 años o un serio problema de Butthurt sin razon :P Ediskrad327 01:05 29 may 2011 (UTC) PUD Alguien voto mal en la Propuesta para Usuario Destacado y creo que fuiste tu :S, lee las reglas actualizadas para no causar confusiones en los otros que vayan a votar. Por cierto, haber cuando chateamos de nuevo, porque tengo nuevas ideas para la portada. es que ya estoy aburrido de verla así a diario. Un saludo! zonder01 25px (Talk • Blog • Cont • Admn) 20:24 29 may 2011 (UTC) YO VOLVERE!!!!!!!!!!!! Por PUTOS motivos escolares, no podre editar en la wikia ni podre conectarme a live lo que resta del año escolar, cuando salgamos de vacaciones volvere, esto es un largo tiempor, un mes entero sin editar ni jugar. Por suerte tengo un Nintendo DS con el cual es la unica manera de conectarme a internet, sin embargo no puedo editar en la wiki. Por favor si nesecitas o pasa algo solo responde el mensaje que puse en facebook llamado "Nesecidad absurda, unica forma de comunicacion durante la crisis ocurre". MIERDA Justo esto tiene que pasar cuando me nominan para usuario destacado!!!!!!!!! Ok, solo te pido que en caso de que Gane uses la imagen que estara puesta en mi perfil (Lo notaras Enseguida). PD: En el grupo de facebook o en mi discusion de la fanon, me avisas si gane o perdi. y de igual forma dime donde vivias esque ya se me olvido. :( Cuando la crisis pase volvere. SAludos !!!!! :( link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 00:27 30 may 2011 (UTC) Mira Me refiero a (PERDON POR DESCONECTARME,SE FUE LA LUZ Y VOVLIO EN 5 MINUTOS) volviendo al Tema...: *Divisiones del Equipo: *Nombre BETA: Equipo Nova *Alex,Ediskrad,Alonso *Nombre Beta: Delta Team *Jose,Bety,Criscooper( WoW 14) Entendeis ahora? Y hay que hacer unas reuniones de Practica y discutir de Temas y otras cosas. Rangos: *Jose:Administrador *'Alonso:'Staff *'''Alex: 'Staff''' *'Bety:'Miembro *'Criscooper:'Miembro *'Ediskrad(Por cierto cual es su verdadero nombre?):'Miembro *Chungil '(WTF?) :Bueno "Peon" FINISH THE FIGHT [[User:Nobleseis|'Nobleseis]] 40px .:Talk 00:40 30 may 2011 (UTC) aydame en mi pagina cada ves que arreglomi trivia me aparecen unas mamadas como cuando le hago *esto *a la pagina y no se arreglarlo, tambien ayudame con las imagenesestan muy abultadas D: Ediskrad327 13:31 30 may 2011 (UTC) hisistesesn lo que puedistes dejame darte un premio nobel, y antes de que pregtes esta malecho adrede Ediskrad327 16:20 30 may 2011 (UTC) glitch punto de navegacion hola,primero que todo entiendo que no te guste la "copia" de tu pagina, cuando vi la pagina de punto de navegación vi lo del glitch, busque y no aparecia la pagina del , entonces cree una pero no habia visto la tuya lamento el mal entendido y si te incomodo lo ciento espero que borren se duplicado para evitar problemas Sangheili zeaLOT 458 talk 23:24 31 may 2011 (UTC) cumple tu promesa y borra este articulo repetido Ediskrad327 18:20 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Blog El blog es nuestra unica esperansa y tu estás hacendo una equivocación. Admitelo, Zonder ya se aburrio de Halopedia y ahora estarás conmigo MUAJAJAJAJA. Cuando borres el blog muchos usuarios nos revelaremos hacia tu tiranía y te expulsaremos de la wiki. AJAJAJAJAJA. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:08 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Pd: Obvio, no te lo creas xDDDDD Respuestas Claro que sí! El record es de 7,777 comentarios...si es posible llegar. Y no creo que wikia se moleste en hacer un chat para Halopedia. Total, el chat seria lo mismo o hasta peor que el blog de Arbiter y más gente se concentraría en el chat que en editar. Deja el blog! [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:15 2 jun 2011 (UTC) MSN Hola, veo que has editado hace poco, si estas conectado entonces porfa inicia sesión en messenger, quiero hablar contigo de algunas cosas. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:52 2 jun 2011 (UTC) A esperar lamento informarte que aun no soy gold, por lo que no podremos jugar juntos online... por ahora Despues de mi cumple, tal vez ya sea gold. asi que a esperar. Sin más que decir me despido. Jminator 00:17 6 jun 2011 (UTC) ayuda con la Firma?? Hola Alex como estas ?? ojala y bien.... bueno el motivo de esto es me puedes ayudar a Hacer una Firma es que trato de hacerla y no me sale =s jajaja Gracias Saludos Miguelito182 :) Muchísimas graciasn por tus palabras. La verdad, llevo viendo los insultos de dicho usuario (Juan Carlos Sanchez) desde hace meses en cada blog que existe, por dios, es un sinverguenza o una persona normal, no lo se, pero Juan se pasa mucho , y ayer, me harté. No me enfadé, es más lo hacía por su bien, intenté no ofenderle, pero que hizo él? Vete a la mier-- hijo de ----. Te estaré siempre agradecido yo. Me vale un poco de apoyo para darle más guerra, pero nunca con insultos como los de él. Muchas Gracias =)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 05:27 6 jun 2011 (UTC) :) Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad, llevo viendo los insultos de dicho usuario (Juan Carlos Sanchez) desde hace meses en cada blog que existe, por dios, es un sinverguenza o una persona normal, no lo se, pero Juan se pasa mucho , y ayer, me harté. No me enfadé, es más lo hacía por su bien, intenté no ofenderle, pero que hizo él? Vete a la mier-- hijo de ----. Te estaré siempre agradecido yo. Me vale un poco de apoyo para darle más guerra, pero nunca con insultos como los de él. Muchas Gracias =)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=) [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 05:28 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Revisa la actividad reciente! Has hecho otra vez un articulo que ya he creado. Si quieres borra el mio. Pero trata de revisar todos los articulos, eres administrador. Incluso algunos pueden ser vandalismo. Criscooper123 22:47 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Pagina Pon en busqueda Arma d y te aparecera, o pon el nombre completo Criscooper123 23:09 9 jun 2011 (UTC) Xbox Live - Amigos Oye, ya te agregue a Xbox Live. (exactamente puse katarn343, ¿esta mal?) Soy Amerik100, por si las dudas. La verdad, esto es casi completamente innecesario porque no me voy a conectar. Y si te lo preguntas, te agregue con un amigo qe tiene Xbox Live. Aceptame! XD [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 01:47 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Sabia que seria un fracaso Machinima cancelado, problemas de horarios, algo me decia que todo el proyecto seria una perdida de tiempo pero nunca me esperaba que fuera por el trabajo de mi jefa la cancelacion :/ Ediskrad327 04:09 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Urban Holland Hola Alex oye una pregunta tu sabes que paso con Urban Holland muchos dicen que murio no jaja Nombre de Usuario (Discusión) 00:08 11 jun 2011 (UTC) hey me haces un favor, intente eterme en deviantart y me aparece que hay un error interno, dime si tu puedes. en verdad estoy preocupado Ediskrad327 20:28 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Blargh? No soy tu amigo??? Lástima. ya te iba agragar tu infobox. Sabes que? Mejor me pongo a editar, pero seguire siendo comunista. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 03:05 12 jun 2011 (UTC) el Blargh es mio =( Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 07:38 12 jun 2011 (UTC) : Me interesa un pete[[User:Comun17|''' comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'Blargh-discusión']] 17:01 12 jun 2011 (UTC) : Pobre copion, no me caes bien : Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 17:06 12 jun 2011 (UTC) :Los dos me dan lastima :[[User:Spartan 158|'S-158']]' 45pxMensajes) 17:09 12 jun 2011 (UTC)' :Ya se cansara de "su" "Blargh" no sabe ni que significa :Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 17:16 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ::Sabes que fue una maldita broma??? Se enojan muy rápido. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 18:53 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Trailer de Halo 4 Yo creo que el trailer de halo 4 es un sueño del Jefe Maestro y que se desperto despues de un año de enviar la señal de socorro y llega al planeta xD vale seguro que no =( Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 07:48 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Desafio semanal Olle Alex viste el nuevo desafio semanal? completar 150 partidas en machmating, que tal si conectamos todos nuestros mandos i hacemos partidas rapidas de grifball? PD: Si no lo quieres hacer todo de una vez, según mi calculadora al hacer 21 partidas por dia durante 7 dias tendremos 150 Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 16:27 13 jun 2011 (UTC) PD 2: Que haces pisando a tu hermana en la foto 4 de la diapositiva de tu perfil O.o Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 16:29 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Recluta Ok O.O te conectas? Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 16:33 13 jun 2011 (UTC) MSN Hola, hace algún tiempo te envié una solicitud para MSN, pero no se si te llego por que nunca la aceptaste. Hay varias cosas que quisiera discutir contigo, así que te agradecería si me pudieras enviar a mi la solicitud (mi correo es scdo-813@hotmail.com). Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:38 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Graxias :D Graxias por la info Alex, me alegra que sea verdadera y me alegra mas que resivirla de ti :D almenos me desepciono un poco aunque el multijugador no es la razon de este juego sino el Aniversario de 10 años :D Hay que hacer fiesta (es broma) Omega Fuera William Miguel Santana Carrion 00:46 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Creación de artículos. '''Bueno pues la verdad quisiera ver si podria hacer articulos sobre Machinimadores, ya que esto se ha vuelto algo famoso en cuanto al universo de Halo, solo queria saber si podia hacer articulos sobre ellos. YEAAAAAHHH!!!! Alex ALEX ALEX CONECTATE AL FACE URGENTE Y ENTRA A BUNGIE.NET Y VES MI PERFIL LUEGO VES TUS NAMEPLATE TIENES LA NAMEPLATE DE BUNGIE Y LA DE ALL STAR PORKE TE LA REGALE link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 21:49 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Borrado de Artículos Hola! Creo qe ya sabes lo de la Campaña Genocida, pues, creo que esta "atorada" o mas bien nunca se inició XD. Bueno, aqui te tengo una Lista de Artículos completamente innecesarios: *CUCHILLO DE COMBATE *Carter A-259 *El Verdad y Reconciliación *Espada en Las Afueras *Guerra Humana-Covenant *Halo: The Ghost of Onyx *Halofans *Haz del centinela *IMAGENES: HALO *JHON SPARTAN 979 *Prowler *Rumores halo 4 *Rosenda-344 *Rifle de Presición *Sangheilios *Sanj'ik *Soldados de Choque de Caida Orbital *Suma Caridad/Detalles *Top 10 Exterminalos todos y cada unos de estos Artículos XD Probablemente hay más, pero, por ahora, son todos. PD: Divide tu Discusión, es muy Larga Un Saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 03:24 15 jun 2011 (UTC) videos poruntubo del youtube... Hola, como se sube un video de youtube a un artículo¿?? videos poruntubo del youtube... Hola, como se sube un video de youtube a un artículo¿?? [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 100px :Discusión 13:25 15 jun 2011 (UTC) tal vez aun hay una oportunidad asumiendo que recibiste mi otro mensaje dçte eno a decir que tl vez hay un modo de filmar el mahinima y terminarlo esta vacaciones pero antes de eso de verdad crees que tus jefes te dejen venir a mi casa a ti y a tu hermano 3 veses a la semana por un mes? Ediskrad327 16:37 15 jun 2011 (UTC) pregunta pronto, no quiero perder mi tiempo terminando el guion para ue al inal se valla a la mierda...otra vez :/ Ediskrad327 16:40 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Clan Delta Alex! Me quiero unir en su clan. Mis gamertags son: Tacotraficante y el otro donde juego actualmente es RAMSES SOTO (es de mi hermano, juego ahi mientras no tengo gold en Taco). Tambien quiero la flama azul, admite que soy muy bueno, recuerda todas las cosas que he hecho por ti, como ayudarte a hacer el logro Anual. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 20:59 15 jun 2011 (UTC) Sniper Olle tu me podrias ayudar a mejorar mi habilidad con la sniper? ya esque soy muy malo =( como dice el noob de 2como saber si eres un noob en halo reach": "Pinche hacker, se lo dire a bungie y a mi mama!" Megaagente0080 30px Blargh-Discusión 21:53 15 jun 2011 (UTC) borra esta madres ademas pregunta rapido, si si los dejan nesesito tterminar el guion Ediskrad327 16:23 16 jun 2011 (UTC) sad face, y en navidad? hay oportunidad? Ediskrad327 17:20 16 jun 2011 (UTC) correo y jose Me afecta en mi region y gold y microsoft points cambiar mi correo? Porque jose no se conecta a halopedia? Criscooper123 19:33 16 jun 2011 (UTC) Rapido vejnte alfacebook En Vergisa conectate!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 20:05 16 jun 2011 (UTC) LA PENDEJADA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO EL PENDEJO DE JOSE LA CAGO BIEN CAGADO, SE PASA DE PENDEJO!!! Mira, deja te lo explico: Estaba con mi primo, recupere mi gamertag y entonces le pedi su iphone para que terminara de regalar mis nameplates pero EL ULTRA PENDEJO DE JOSE me havia enviado un mensaje diciendo que tu le dijiste que yo le iva a poner a el sus flamas azules y gracias a esa pendejada mi primo me lo kito y no me dejo ponerle nada!!!! Neta se pasa de pendejo sabiendo que eso era privado link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:26 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Si ves que estoy conectado en el xbox no sere yo, eske deje mi perfil en casa de culoman dgo romanxl link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 01:30 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Aun hay esperanza Recuerda que tengo otro primo con Ipod osea que si voy a su casa el me deja hacerlo sin tantas mamadas ni barreras como el ke te arruino tu medalla. link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 17:23 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Facebook Now! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes 19:01 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Base Delta Oye que tal si hago un mapa en forge que fuera la base delta? Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 15:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Dudas Como zonder no me respondio quiero que tu me respondas: -A quien le puedo pedir que me edite la firma? -Donde puedo descargar Halo combat evolved? -Donde puedo descargar Halo 2? -Como agrego un video? -Puedo arreglar pistola kanji? No me respondas con: En el manual del buen articulo sale todo, nunca lo entiendo :(. Criscooper123 16:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) incongruencia de cortana ya se que estaba haciendo cortana con Halsey, segun su diario wn la ultima hoja en sus tareas pendientes tiene "Terminar y compilar la actualización del firmware de cortana." asi que listo! canon resuelto Ediskrad327 00:20 21 jun 2011 (UTC) WTF!? que the fuck paso en la fanon?! Ediskrad327 15:49 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Si tengo llamas azules asi que no soy loozer Gabriel-392 The Cube esto sigue vivo! borralo!!! oye tienes idea de como poner el sumario con el nuevo estilo de wikia? Ediskrad327 06:35 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hemorragia Olle edite el artículo de Hemorragia, nada más queria decirtelo, le di sin querer a grabar cuando le queria dar a previsualizar, y cuando lo edite después poniendo lo que me faltaba vi que lo habias editado, solo eso. Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 21:05 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :Conéctate, por favor!!! :[[Usuario: Zonder sangheili|'zonder01']] 25px (TALK ME! • BLOG • CONT • ADMN) 21:08 25 jun 2011 (UTC) William Lovell Hey, estas editando William Lovell, que me gustaria editarlo yo y terminarlo ----Tahu TKP 21:16 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola alex me podrias dejar los links de Halo CE? PD:y algunos mapas que se te hagan chidos 13:08 27 jun 2011 (UTC) NO PERO PORTABLE! 13:58 27 jun 2011 (UTC) 43 Olle antes consegui matar a 7 personas en menos de 15 segundos en swat (con triple muerte incluida) reaparecieron cerca y les mate y te preguntaras, que vergas me importa eso? ¡Pues lo mejor es que después tengo mi fiesta de aniversario de 43 años en McDonalds, yupii! nada mas era para acerte reir porque me aburria xD pero lo de swat es verdad Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 20:35 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Y tu discusión ya es sala de Chat. [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:02 27 jun 2011 (UTC) : Bueno, y tu discusión es un Desiérto Todo Abandonado. Es como el Mapa de Condemned, nunca nadie lo juega por que nunca sale. : [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:21 27 jun 2011 (UTC) : :::Si soy bien pinche popular, mas de 100 mensajes. Que pro soy [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 21:44 28 jun 2011 (UTC) : Por cierto qual es el mapa condemned? xD : Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 21:47 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Msn Alex, dame tu MSN.[[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 22:08 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Grupos para la Campaña Genocida Si, ya sabes... la Campaña Genocida. Bueno, no se si ya hayas leído en el Blog que se forman grupos para la Campaña Genocida. Ok, pues vengo a invitarte a mi Grupo. No hay líderes, solo nos unimos para reparar artículos. Estaría bien hacer un Grupo de 4 usuarios... pero primero, espero tu respuesta. Si llegarás a Aceptar mi Invitación, pues ya seriamos 2. Diría que invitemos a Alonso y a otro qe tu quieras, y si quieres, otros más. Y....... ya se me olvido que mas iba a poner XD. Aaahh, sí. Que si como se iba a llamar nuestro Grupo, pues no sabo. Bien, espero que me respondas. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 00:02 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Me alegra que aceptes :D Pues bien, le enviaré la solicitud a Alonso a ver qe dice, y pues, mientras se me ocurre otro para meterlo, trabajaremos los 3. Y por lo del nombre.... diría que nos llamemos algo relacionado a lo Primero, ya que somos el primer grupo que se forma para la Campáña Genocida. Sugeriria algo como Los Primerisos o Los Antecesores, o algo asi XD Bueno, adios Un saludo [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 03:12 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Primer trabajo Hola! Bien, nuestro primer trabajo será reparar un artículo. Dicho articulo no se cual podría ser, pero aqui unas opciones para ver cual reparamos primero: #Habilidades de Armadura #Estación Cairo #Jacob Keyes Uno de esos tres hay qe elegir. Y para un cuarto miembro, podría ser William o Edis. Un saludo! [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 02:11 1 jul 2011 (UTC) olle viste el nuevo video de georgespartan? genial! probamos mañana a salirnos del mapa punto de lanza? :D Megaagente0080 30px Blarg-Discusión 23:04 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Desbloqueame Desbloqueame del chat! [[User:Comun17|'comun17']] [[User talk:Enrique71|'discusión']] 23:34 4 jul 2011 (UTC) dESBLOQUÉAME EL CHAT ME PODRÍAS DESBLOQUEAR DEL CHAT, PERO SI ESTABA HACIENDO MÁS SPAM los otros users QUE YO xd [[User:Espartannoble6|'Espartannoble6']] 50px :Discusión 23:37 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Duda sobre Plantillas!? ke ondha...!!! tanto time no jeje! bueno t keria pedir ayuda. mira eske edite la platilla: Logros de Halo 3 ii pss le kambie formato de la tabla, los grupos son diferentes ii todos los logros pero kuando lo buske en plantilla para ponerlo en un articulo pss no staba =( ii pss qeria ver si me podias ayudar vale!! pss qe andes chido!!! saludos!!! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 17:00 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Alex tengo una idea que podria interesarte: Pues yo en youtube miro unos videos de HaloRachMexico y me parece muy bien lo que han hecho porque se han reunido todas las personas de de allí y todas las que han querido para jugar al HaloRach en Personalizada a algo por ejenplo en un mapa de forge se crea un mapa con dos bases una con armas y equipamiento Spartan y otra con Covenant y luchar a team slayer o tamb podriamos jugar a invasion atrapar la bandera o a cualquier otra cosadependiendo de la gente que seamos y si somos demasiados hacemos varias partidas si no te gusta la idea almenos hablalo y pasamos asi todos un buen rato adios. NightDemon96 19:32 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Alex, te he enviado una solicitud cuando puedas aceptala metete a facebook ! Ediskrad327 20:26 6 jul 2011 (UTC) oye alex como consiguistes el casco flameanteWiki-239 18:06 7 jul 2011 (UTC)wiki-239thumb ALERTA ROJA!!!! Hay un Pinche Anon que al parecer habla Inglés que borra información de los Artículos y la reemplaza por frases en inglés. Revertí casi todas sus ediciones, pero no pude revertir la de Halo 3: ODST. Hay que hacer algo además del Bloquarlo, ya que cambia su IP por cada edicion. HAZ ALGO!! AYUDA!!... MUERTE AL ANON!!...... [[User:HadriMX|'HadriMX']] ►.:Mensajes - Contribuciones:.◄ 17:00 8 jul 2011 (UTC)